vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Josephine LaRue
Josephine LaRue was a witch who made her debut in They All Asked For You during the second season of The Originals. She held great authority over the witches outside the French Quarter as regent of the consecrated dead of New Orleans, and was the patron of the Fauline Cottage Mental Asylum. History According to Elijah, Josephine was once a wild spirit in her youth; similar to Gia. She was an avid violinist, and a fan of Beethoven. She states that she once nearly eloped with a jazz musician, however her mother hexed her hands so that she would be unable to play her beloved violin as punishment. At some point, she grew to a position of authority over the witches, and became the benefactor of the Fauline Cottage. The Originals In They All Asked For You, she makes her first appearance, agreeing to meet with Elijah and Gia, despite her hatred for vampires. Gia performs a Beethoven piece on her violin for Josephine, though she immediately recognizes it as a ploy by Elijah. Josephine states her views towards Elijah, and the trouble his family's caused her people, before requesting that they leave. Gia snaps, and begins sassing her, noting that she doesn't even like Beethoven. At Josephine's request, she plays a jazz song, earning Josephine's appreciation for her 'candor'. She agrees to discuss terms with them, saying that she will convince the witches to leave Eva Sinclair, currently host to Rebekah Mikaelson in exchange for returning to them Vincent Griffith, free from the control of Finn Mikaelson. In Save My Soul, Josephine was part of a mob that wanted Eva because of her most recent attack on two young witches. She doesn't believe Marcel when he tells her Rebekah, is possessing Eva. Elijah then comes and tells her that his sister wasn't responsible for the attack. He vows to find the attacker not knowing it really is Eva. Josephine gives the next day as a deadline to find the guilty party. In Exquisite Corpse, she is the last witch kidnapped by Eva to complete her ritual of the nine. Fortunately, Vincent alerts Marcel to where the warehouse was, and Josephine was recused along with the eight other witches. She's later seen welcoming Freya as an honorary member of the coven because she helped stop Eva. In Night Has A Thousand Eyes, Elijah attempts to enlist her aid in created a safe house where magic cannot be practiced. At first, she refused, as the location could be used against her people. However, Elijah threatens her, causing her to make a compromise. Much later, she sees a woman playing the violin at night. Josephine compliments her technique, and the woman, Dahlia, thanks her, asking if she plays. Revealing her hexed hands, Josephine sadly replies not for a long time. Dahlia removes the hex. Overcome with emotion, Josephine correctly guesses Dahlia's identity. Dahlia reveals that she intends to kill Josephine, for helping Elijah, and to send a message to the other witches. Calmly asking if there's anything she can do to save her life, Dahlia replies that there's nothing Josephine can do that Dahlia can't just do herself. Accepting her death, Josephine asks Dahlia if she can play her beloved violin one last time, a request Dahlia grants. After the song is done, Dahlia kills her by slitting her throat with the violin bow. In When the Levee Breaks, Klaus notices Josephine walking into the compound to deliver a message. Josephine is wearing a tightly wound scarf around her neck, concealing her deadly wound. While Josephine speaks, blood from her neck gash slowly begins to leak out from beneath the cloth. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah recognize that Josephine is in fact Dahlia, and Klaus decapitates Josephine's body. Personality She was a respected witch. Marcel refers to her as a bit of an eccentric, who adores music. Josephine had great prejudice towards vampires, born from the many actions they've committed against the witches. She refers to them as "monsters wearing the skins of humans". However, she was still willing to meet with them, at least powerful ones such as Elijah. She was very stiff and formal, though she appreciates Gia's candor, finding it refreshing in a vampire. Physical Appearance Josephine was an older woman in her late 60s and stands at 5'6. Her most striking features are her ice-blue eyes. Due to a hex cast on her by her mother, her hands were deformed. Appearances ;Season Two * They All Asked For You * Save My Soul * Exquisite Corpse * Night Has A Thousand Eyes (Death) * When the Levee Breaks (Corpse controlled by Dahlia/Final appearance)' * City Beneath The Sea (mentioned) * Fire with Fire (mentioned) Name *'''Josephine is the female name version of Joseph and the English version of French name Joséphine. Trivia * Meg Foster played a psychic/medium in the ABC family's shows Pretty Little Liars and it's spin-off Ravenswood. ''Her other well-known roles include Evil-Lyn in ''Masters of the Universe in the 1980s and as Hera in 3 episodes of the beloved cult dramas Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ''and ''Xena: Warrior Princess during the late 1990s. * She is a fan of Beethoven, and was an avid violinist. * Her hands were hexed by her mother due to her plan to elope with a jazz musician. * Though she shared little in personality with Gia now, they were once rather similar. * Michael Narducci stated she's part of the Garden District Coven not the Tremé like viewers originally thought. * She can be considered the unofficial "Queen" of the New Orleans witches. Gallery Normal TheOriginals215-1112.jpeg Normal TheOriginals215-1297 (1).jpeg Normal TheOriginals217-1236.jpeg Normal TheOriginals218-0703.jpeg Normal TheOriginals218-2644.jpeg *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ArPC1TXUEcI References See also Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased